O INÍCIO DO NOSSO SONHO - OAK ROOM
by MSSP
Summary: Therese entrou rapidamente no restaurante Oak Room, procurando cheia de desejo por Carol. O reencontro das duas amantes é ansiado por ambas e o jantar vai ser acompanhado por diversas emoções.
1. O INÍCIO DO NOSSO SONHO - OAK ROOM

Therese entrou apressadamente no Oak Room, o restaurante onde Carol estaria às 21 horas. Procurou desesperadamente os cabelos dourados da sua amada. Olhava ao seu redor, observava cada mesa e cada divisão. Seu coração batia fortemente e ansioso. "Raios!", pensou Therese. Será que estava no restaurante certo? O seu atraso foi tão grande que perdeu a oportunidade de dizer tudo o que sentia? Diversos pensamentos invadiam a mente da moça e todos eles eram negativos. O pânico começou a invadir o corpo de Therese e as suas pernas não se moviam. Belivet olhou para o relógio que estava pendurado na parede esquerda do restaurante e os ponteiros marcavam 21:45 horas. Um breve alívio apoderou seu coração e Therese caminhou pela sala com os olhos carregados de desejo e quando o medo estava a tomar posse do seu olhar um belo veslumbre foi avistado.

Lá estava ela! Bela como na primeira vez em que se encontraram. Carol estava rindo, provavelmente de uma piada, seus gestos suaves e o seu sorriso faziam a jovem mulher desejar cada vez mais estar presente naquele convívio. Belivet caminhou lentamente em direção à mesa onde se encontrava o grupo, sempre olhando fixamente para a dona do seu coração. Sentia medo, desejo, alegria e receio, mas o seu corpo automaticamente se movia sempre em frente.

Enquanto conversava, Carol sentiu a necessidade de desviar o olhar dos seus acompanhantes e viu algo que lhe aqueceu a alma. Nunca antes esteve tão agradecida por confiar em seus instintos. Olhou com admiração e felicidade para a moça. Seu corpo envolveu-se num misto de sentimentos que faziam Carol desejar saltar da cadeira e beijar Therese. Os seus olhares cruzaram-se ferozmente e através do olhar ambas sabiam o que queriam.

\- Desculpe, vai desejar algo? – perguntou o empregado observando a moça que já permanecia de pé durante algum tempo.

Os olhares cortaram-se e desviaram-se para o empregado numa rapidez espontânea.

\- Eu… eu… apenas estava… - Therese não sabia o que responder. Ela não podia dizer que estava ali parada a ganhar coragem para expressar os seus sentimentos pela mulher que ama, pois não?

\- Ela está connosco. Pode trazer uma cadeira, um prato e talheres, se faz favor? – a voz de Carol fez o coração de Belivet acalmar, mas ao mesmo tempo ficava ansioso por saber o que iria acontecer.

O empregado acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e encarregou-se do pedido enquando a moça se derigia para a mesa onde a mulher mais velha se encontrava.

\- Eu convidei Miss Belivet para se juntar a nós. Espero que não se importem. Therese, esses são Miss Wright, Mr Brown e Mr Turner.

Therese cumprimentou-os com um aperto de mão e de seguida sentou-se ao lado de Carol. Ambas fixaram o olhar com um sorriso doce por um breve momento.

\- Deves estar esfomeada! – argumentou Carol segurando num gesto meigo a mão de Therese.

\- Não, eu estou bem. Apenas quero um whisky com gelo.

O empregado sorriu e dirigiu-se ao bar para ir burcar o pedido. Carol olhou para a moça intrigada com o solicitado. Mas compreendia totalmente a necessidade de uma bebida forte, pois se a sua amada estivesse a sentir o mesmo que a sua alma sentia, iriam ser precisas várias bebias para acalmar.

A conversa alongou-se por alguns minutos e discutiam opiniões sobre madeira de cor escura ou madeira de cor clara, diversas decorações e estratégias para aumentar as vendas de imóveis. Belivet não percebia muito bem do assunto nem tinha nenhum interesse em participar no diálogo, apenas admirava a presença de Carol e saboreava o cheiro do seu perfume.

\- Qual é a sua opinião, Miss Belivet? – perguntou Mr Brown, curioso por saber o que a mente de uma mulher silenciosa pensava.

Therese estava completamente distraída, nem sabia qual era o tópico da conversa. Deu um pequeno gole no seu copo de whisky e respondeu com toda a sinceridade:

\- Quando estamos com dúvidas sobre algo devemos sempre seguir o exemplo de quem tem talento e sabe o que faz. Acredito sinceramente que Miss Aird tem um dom para a decoração de interiores e acho que a sua opinião deve ser previligiada.

Após dizer os elogios o medo penetrou o coração de Therese. Será que perceberam os seus sentimentos por Carol? Será que Carol iria entrar em pânico e nunca mais se iriam encontrar? "Que idiota! É claro que desconfiaram de alguma coisa! Que burra!", pensando em tudo o que poderia acontecer a moça permanecia tranquila enquando o seu interior explodia de nervosismo.

\- Bem, parece que as mulheres venceram – gritou Miss Wright de alegria por o poder feminino ter vencido o debate.

Belivet nunca sentiu um alívio tão grande por ter sido interrompida de algo. Olhou para a sua amada, mas esta apenas soltava gargalhadas juntamente com sua amiga desviando o olhar da jovem.

O jantar terminou, as damas e os cavalheiros despediram-se e dirigiram-se para seus carros.

Therese esperava pacientemente por um táxi enquanto pensava em tudo o que aconteceu durante a noite.

\- A noite está magnífica, porém um pouco fria, não achas?

A mulher mais nova olhou rapidamente na direção da voz e encontrou a pessoa que mais desejava. Carol estava ao seu lado com um casaco de pêlo castanho-claro olhando atentamente as estrelas. A moça não se cansava de observar tanta beleza.

\- O que disseste no jantar sobre mim… - Belivet ao ouvir tais palavras susteve a respiração e o seu corpo congelou. Sabia que tinha estragado tudo. Nem tiveram uma conversa satisfatória para ambas desde… o afastamento e já começara a elogiar em público.

\- … Foi muito agradável. É bom saber que pensas tão bem de mim depois de… tudo. Fico contente – o olhar cheio de ternura de Carol fez Therese sentir-se confortável.

\- Como poderia dizer o contrário? – um sorriso passageiro emergiu da pequena boca da moça.

Carol aproximou-se da sua amada e acariciou sua face rosada do frio.

\- Meu anjo, colocarias em consideração a hipótese de me acompanhares até ao meu apartamento?

Therese ouviu a pergunta que mais ansiava, mas que também a colocava apavorada. Fechou os olhos sentido o toque da mulher mais velha e cheirando o perfume sublime que aumentava o seu desejo. Agarrou a mão que estava sobre a sua face e acarinhou-a por alguns segundos. Confiante em si olhou para o rosto perfeito de Carol e respondeu:

\- Sim


	2. O INÍCIO DO NOSSO SONHO - MADISON AVENUE

Carol estacionou o carro em frente a um edifício alto, moderno e ornamentado. A distância entre Oak Room e Madison Avenue não era colossal e a viagem foi calma e silênciosa, apenas houve troca de olhares e sorrisos meigos.

Therese abriu a porta do passageiro e saiu da viatura observando atentamente a rua, os prédios e as pessoas que passeavam tardiamente.

\- Bem-vinda à minha nova morada. Espero que estejas preparada para visitar o meu covil – o tom irónico e sedutor de Carol fez com que a mulher mais nova sentisse um arrepio, olhasse alegremente e soltasse um enorme sorriso.

Entraram no prédio e subiram até ao segundo andar. Os corredores eram largos e o chão era coberto com uma alcatifa requintada cinzenta. Viraram à esquerda e caminharam por breves segundos até chegarem à porta 2D.

\- Chegou o momento. Tenho de confessar que estou um pouco nervosa. Espero que gostes.

\- Tenho a certeza de que vai ser o apartamento mais bonito que eu já vi – Belivet tocou no braço da sua amada fazendo-a sentir-se segura e confortável.

A mulher mais velha abriu a porta calmamente, colocou a mão nas costas de Therese e empurrou-a suavemente para dentro do seu apartamento. A moça inclinou a cabeça para o lado direito de modo a ver Carol enquando deslizava com o impulso do empurrão. Ao voltar-se novamente para a frente, a jovem mulher examinou atentamente cada divisão do compartimento. À esquerda existia um corredor que separava a cozinha, a suite, o WC e um quarto médio que não estava decorado e à direita havia uma enorme sala com um sofá de canto, uma pequena estante com livros, uma televisão e uma mesa média de jantar. Os olhos de Belivet encantavam-se cada vez que miravam uma nova direção.

\- Carol! Sinceramente não percebo a razão do teu nervosismo.

\- Bem, eu… Eu apenas quero que gostes do que é meu.

\- Que eu goste? O apartamento é simplesmente perfeito! Foste tu que o decoraste? E sozinha?

O espanto e o orgulho da moça fizeram a mulher mais velha sentir tanta alegria e afecto. Ai como Carol desejava sentir os lábios do seu amor naquele momento.

\- Vou buscar umas bolachas e fazer chá. Queres também?

\- Sim, por favor.

Aird dirigiu-se para a cozinha enquanto a mulher mais nova continuava a explorar a casa. Averiguou calmamente todos os detalhes da decoração. A sua amada tinha feito um trabalho esplêndido. Olhou para o canto da sala e estava lá um gira-discos com um disco de vinil no seu interior. Aproximou-se para observar melhor. A curiosidade tomou conta do seu corpo fazendo a sua mão colocar a agulha sobre o círculo para reproduzir a música. Therese não queria acreditar na melodia que estava a ouvir. Era a peça de _Teddy Wilson ft Billie Holiday_ que tinha tocado no piano em casa de Carol, quando a visitou pela primeira vez. Fechou os olhos para desfrutar das memórias calorosas que a mente lhe trazia.

\- Tenho ouvido este disco todos os dias desde que nos afastamos. Lembro-me perfeitamente da manhã em que me ofereceste-o.

A moça virou-se rapidamente encontrando Carol sentada no sofá com uma pequena mesa à sua frente onde sobre ela estavam duas chávenas de chá e um prato com bolachas de chocolate.

\- "Que nos afastamos?!" Tu é que me abandonaste, Carol. Tu é que foste embora deixando apenas uma carta dolorosa, não eu!

O desabafo espetou o coração da mulher mais velha como uma faca. Therese não tinha intenção de dizer tais palavras, mas a mágoa e a fúria emergiram da sua alma.

\- Eu liguei-te inúmeras vezes, chorei todas as noites, perguntei a mim mesma todos os dias "Onde é que eu errei?" e olhava desesperadamente para a porta do meu apartamento com esperança de ouvir um toque e seres tu – as lágrimas corriam belo rosto de Belivet e num gesto bruto ela desligou o gira-discos.

Um suspiro doloroso foi soltado por Carol e os seus olhos começaram a encher-se de água.

\- Therese… eu nunca te quis magoar. Eu tive de pensar na minha filha…

\- Eu sei – gritou a mulher mais nova num tom estridente.

A raiva, a dor, a tristeza e o rancor pairavam no ar. Therese olhou para Carol e viu como a magoou naquele momento. Estava na casa da sua amada como hóspede e criou uma discussão. "O que foi que eu fiz?", pensou a moça cheia de arrependimento. Ao perceber que tinha estragado qualquer hipótese de envolvimento com a mulher que amava, Belivet apoiou as costas na parede e escorregou até sentar-se no chão. A solidão invadiu o seu coração mesmo não estando sozinha. Desviando o olhar da mulher mais velha suspirou:

\- Acho que a minha estadia aqui terminou. É melhor eu ir embora.

\- Não! Por favor, fica. Eu preciso desesperadamente de resolver todos os nossos problemas. Podemos nunca mais ter o que tinhamos, mas eu não aguento viver sabendo que me odeias.

Therese não estava à espera daquela reação de Carol. Partia-lhe a alma ver o seu amor chorando e em desespero, mas partia-lhe ainda mais o coração a amada pensar que era odiada.

A jovem mulher gatinhou melancolicamente até ao sofá, apoiou-se nos joelhos de Carol e colocou o cabelo dourado da mulher mais velha atrás das orelhas.

\- Nunca mais penses que eu te odeio, pois é algo impossível em todo o universo.

Carol ao sentir o rosto de Therese perto do seu não conseguiu evitar a paixão que lhe corria pelo corpo. Então num gesto doce e rápido segurou a face da moça e beijou sua boca meigamente. Aird não queria saber da discussão, só queria tocar no seu anjo nem que fosse a última vez.

Sem quebrar o beijo, Belivet colocou suas mãos na cintura da mulher que amava e entre toques e carícias colocou ambas de pé. A mulher mais velha ao perceber que era desejada começou a beijar calorosamente o pescoço da moça. Therese gemeu de desejo sentido as mãos de Carol massajando todo o corpo.

\- Leva-me para a cama.

Aird não queria ouvir outra coisa. Esboçou um sorriso atrevido e voltou beijar Therese, e ao mesmo tempo que a impulsionava para o seu quarto, movia sua lingua no interior da boca da jovem mulher. Carol deitou ferozmente a sua amada na cama, tocou firmemente nos seios e deu pequenos beijos ao longo do pescoço. Belivet agarrou nos braços da mulher mais velha e puxou, de modo, a ficar deitada por cima de Carol. A moça acarinhou todas as partes do corpo da sua amante, despiu as roupas e deslizou as mãos até às nádegas, ficando com a cabeça por entre as pernas. A respiração de Aird começou a acelerar e Therese disse num tom sedutor:

\- Esta noite quem dita as regras sou eu!


	3. O INÍCIO DO NOSSO SONHO - THE APARTMENT

Eram 10:15 da manhã.

Um pequeno raio de sol passava por entre as cortinas do quarto e iluminava o rosto angélico de Carol. Therese estava sentada num cadeirão castanho avermelhado, situado ao lado esquerdo da cama, admirando a sua amada dormindo calmante. A sua mente inundara-se de pensamentos desde que acordou. Não conseguia parar de culpar-se pela discussão que ocorrera na noite anterior. A moça fechou os olhos e as palavras cruéis que dissera à mulher mais velha surgiram no pensamento.

\- Bem, afinal o meu sonho sempre se tornou realidade!

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Belivet abriu seus olhos rapidamente e olhou na direção da cama. Lá estava a imagem mais bela que jamais visionara. Carol estava deitada apoiando a sua cabeça no braço, seu corpo encontrava-se enrolado pelos lençóis de seda brancos e os seus lábios carnudos esboçavam um sorriso meigo e sedutor.

\- Acordaste cedo! E vejo que o meu roupão assenta-te bem.

\- Desculpa! Devia ter pedido primeiro – a voz de Therese saiu trémula e os seus olhos desviaram-se de Carol e observaram o robe.

\- Meu anjo, o que é meu é teu. Agora seguindo essa regra, há algo que me pertence e que está debaixo dos cobertores. Vais vir para aqui ou vais pedir permissão?

A jovem mulher olhou com desejo e dirigiu-se em passos pequenos para os braços de Aird, observando atentamente a sua amada tão perfeita.

Abraçaram-se com paixão e fervor enquanto a mulher mais velha retirava o roupão do corpo da moça. Os seus olhares cruzaram-se cheios de amor e alegria. Therese acariciou a face a face de Carol e disse num tom de brincadeira:

\- Dás-me permissão para beijar os teus lábios apetitosos?

Carol solta uma pequena gargalhada, enrosca-se nos braços de Belivet e responde:

\- Desde que seja a última vez que me pedes permissão para fazer tal coisa.

A moça puxou o corpo da mulher mais velha contra o seu, inclinou a cabeça e beijou carinhosamente a boca do seu amor.

Após algumas horas de troca de carícias, desta vez, quem adormeceu intensamente foi Therese. A jovem mulher acordou e olhou para o relógio que estava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. "13:08! Tão tarde! Não contava adormecer outra vez", a moça murmurava enquanto vestia um roupão azul-claro que estava colocado sobre a poltrona. Reparou que Carol já não permanecia no quarto. Sentiu um cheiro agradável a café e soube imediatamente onde encontrar a sua amada. Dirigiu-se sonolenta para a cozinha e observou Carol que preparava um prato cheio de panquecas. Aproximou-se em silêncio e abraçou Aird por trás, dando em simultâneo um pequeno beijo no pescoço. A mulher mais velha estremeceu e acarinhou os braços de Belivet que a envolviam.

\- Assustei-te?

Carol inclinou a cabeça para trás de modo a apoiar-se na testa da moça. Deu um suspiro de alívio, sorriu e respondeu:

\- Demoraste a acordar? Já pensava que te tinha gasto as energias.

Therese libertou uma risada fazendo com que Aird risse também. Ficaram por breves momentos a apreciar o calor de ambas até que a barriga da mulher mais nova roncou. Belivet ficou corada e um bocadinho envorgonhada. Carol virou-se e colocou seus braços à volta do pescoço da moça dizendo:

\- Parece que temos alguém para alimentar!

Deu um pequeno beijo na ponta do nariz de Therese e de seguida puxou-a para a mesa.

Conversaram imenso, sobre quase tudo. Riram, contaram mexericos e até cantaram um canção. Depois de limparem a cozinha, caminharam até à sala e sentaram-se no sofá para ver televisão. Ao sentar-se a jovem mulher olhou para o gira-discos e relembrou novamente a discussão e como tão rude foi. O rosto de Belivet ficou sério e sombrio.

\- Bem, qual é o programa que queres ver? Ah! Comprei esta televisão há pouco tempo e ainda não sei trabalhar muito bem com o comando.

Carol sorriu e olhou para a moça. A sua alegria de repente desapareceu e instalou-se a preocupação.

\- Therese… Está tudo bem?

A mulher mais nova engoliu a sua própria saliva e continou a olhar fixamente para o objecto. Aird agarrou as mãos da sua amada e a sua preocupação aumentava cada vez mais.

\- Minha querida, por favor. Fala comigo!

Therese inclinou a cabeça para baixo e disse baixinho:

\- Desculpa.

Carol percebeu logo a razão pela qual Belivet pedia perdão. O seu coração congelou por breves momentos e o medo começou a surgir.

\- Therese… Não precisas de pedir desculpa. Está tudo bem e …

\- Não, não está. Eu nunca devia ter gritado contigo, muito menos em tua casa.

\- Eu compreendo porque o fizeste. Eu magoei-te e fui embora.

A mulher mais velha largou as mãos da moça e encostou-se nas costas do sofá. Sabia que teriam de falar sobre o desentendimento, mas não queria que esse momento chegasse.

\- Carol… Eu não te mereço porque eu… eu sou egoísta.

Aird olhou rapidamente para Therese com espanto. Não esperava que Belivet dissesse uma coisa daquelas e não percebia o porquê.

\- Mas, porque dizes isso?

\- Tu magoaste-me, Carol. E muito. Partiste-me o coração e a alma. Durante esses meses eu só pensei na dor que me causaste. E a tua dor? Também não tinha importância? Tu sofreste e ainda sofres. A tua filha precisa de ti e vocês estão separadas por razões estúpidas. E, lá no fundo, eu também sou uma das razões estúpidas porque se eu não me tivesse apaixonado por ti… A tua filha estaria contigo…

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da moça.

\- Therese…

\- Eu sei que sentes o mesmo por mim, Carol. Mas eu não te posso proteger porque só o facto de me amares já te coloca em perigo. Como havemos de ter uma vida em conjunto sem que eu te prejudique? Diz-me!

A mulher mais velha colocou as mãos sobre as faces de Belivet, limpou o rosto molhado com os polegares e olhou nos olhos do seu anjo.

\- Therese… eu não estou separada da minha filha por tua causa. Nós estamos separadas porque o idiota do meu ex-marido não aceita que eu queira o divórcio. Ouve-me com atenção! Tu fazes-me muito feliz e amar-te faz-me ter vontade de viver. Acredita que se não tivesses no meu pensamento eu nunca teria conseguido ultrapassar estes últimos meses.

Por favor, não saias da minha vida. Eu amo-te, Therese.

A jovem mulher sorriu, mas continuava a sentir-se culpada e queria recompensar Carol de todas as maneiras possíveis. Puxou o corpo de Aird em direção ao seu e beijou com paixão a sua amante.

Ambas agarram-se com fervor. Queriam compensar o tempo perdido. Por entre os inúmeros beijos sorriam e tocavam com carinho cada parte do corpo.

Um baque forte na porta de entrada fez com que o clima romântico fosse interrompido.

Carol levantou-se do sofá e dirigiu-se para a porta. Therese agarrou apressadamente o braço da mulher mais velha e perguntou:

\- Queres que me esconda?

Aird inclinou-se e deu um beijo caloroso na testa da moça.

\- Quem quer que seja pode saber que estás aqui.


End file.
